


Discovery

by RandomHappens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Diaper, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Lactation, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, Warning: mention of abuse, Werewolf, Wet Clothing, Wetting, beta, omega - Freeform, warning: mention of rape, watersports?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomHappens/pseuds/RandomHappens
Summary: Unaware all his life of his status, Kai gets the experience of a lifetime when his Omega status is revealed on a bus full of Alphas. This bus, of course, taking them to a month-long camp.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings. This shall be my first attempt at actually writing something. Please be warned that this is an extremely weird story, perhaps read the tags that I will update the more I write.

The bus was rattling slightly as it drove on on the barren dirt road. Bored, tired faces stared out the window, or at a book, or at the screen of a phone. They’ve been driving for quite some time now, on their way to an enrichment camp. 

Kai was sitting next to Xander, who sat in the window seat. Xander wasn't a friend of Kai, but at the very least, he was one of the friendliest people to Kai. He had arrived late for the departure of the bus and was forced to sit next to Xander, it being the only seat open.

Kai was quite uncomfortable, for he preferred having the window seat. He'd never ask though, too scared of the only friendly person also disliking him.

Some way further on the road, Kai had the need to use the restroom. It was quite unfortunate, for civilization seemed to have disappeared from this desert, and he had quite a weak bladder. 

Deciding that he could at least ask Mr Dawn how far they were from the nearest pit stop. Gaining all of his courage, he stood up and walked the three rows forward to Mr Dawn. 

Taking a deep breath, Kai lightly tapped on Mr Dawn. “Sir, sorry to bother, but how far are we from the nearest pit stop?”

Looking up with a slight crease between his brows, Mr Dawn replied, “Well, there's a stop thirty minutes away, but we're planning on stopping at one two hours away. “ Finished with his answer, Mr Dawn paused before asking softly, “Why? Do you need something? “

Dejected, Kai looked down, nervously rubbing his left elbow. Not wanting to be a bother, he shook his head before mumbling a “No, Sir.”

“Get back to your seat, Kai, “ Coach Roberts stated gruffly from beside Mr Dawn. Mr Dawn looked like he wanted to reprimand Mr Roberts, but seemingly decided to drop it. 

Hurriedly, Kai scurried back to his seat. Trembling from the stress he just went through, Kai glanced out the window past Xander. Still just barren desert. ‘Luckily the bus has airconditioning,’ flashed the thought through Kai’s mind. 

His entire lower abdomen was aching from the need to relieve himself.

Shaking his head, he pushed thoughts of his needs - and growling stomach - out of his head.

He had saved for a long time, doing lots of odd jobs, to be able to go on this trip. His father was initially against it, but after much begging, and lots of dark weeks, Kai was allowed to go. All the others on the bus had packed quite a bit. Kai only had with him a small carry-on with two changes of clothes and a bottle of water. They were supposed to bring their own food for the bus ride, but Kai was not permitted to by his father. It’s a wonder he even got a bottle of water. 

Shifting slightly, Kai felt the reminder of why he had been late, shooting a dull ache over his lower back. He was mostly used to it, but the discomfort never really went away. 

Deciding that he nothing better to do, he tried to take a nap. It was slightly difficult, with all the aches spreading across his body, but after about ten minutes, he finally managed to drift of to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Discovery  
Chapter Two

 

At hearing whimpers, the entire bus’ focus went directly to the sleeping boy next to Xander. Xander himself was looking perplexed at Kai. Only Omegas could whimper in the manner Kai was doing now; simultaneously emitting an enticing scent. It was a sound and scent purely unique to Omegas, but Kai wasn't an Omega. If he were, they would have known. Hell, if he were an Omega, he wouldn't even be attending their school. 

But it was unmistakable, impossible to mimic. Kai was indeed an Omega. 

So how did an Omega slip past undetected for so long?

 

Omegas were extremely rare, and very treasured. Their intuition and instincts were also on point, making them excellent in detecting lies, or a bad character; the result being that they were often used in trials. Omegas played an extremely important role in society, especially because they could break up a fight before it even started without lifting a finger, and dispense tension with a mere blink of the eyes. All this they did subconsciously. Because of all this and more, Omegas were generally very well looked after by Alphas and Betas. Thus, Alphas and Betas became known as caretakers or dominants, depending on the Omega they were looking after.

Omegas tended to be smaller than the average person, and also tended to stay in a younger headspace. Many researchers believe that that plays a very big role in the reason why Alphas and Betas are so protective and caring of Omegas. It is literally impossible for any normal Alpha and Beta to bring any type of harm to an Omega.

 

Everyone had disregarded the rule of no standing and walking in the bus, despite Coach Roberts trying to usher people back to their seats. His attempts were stopped by Mr Dawn who shushed him.

They were crowding around little Kai. They were trying to figure out how to calm the little Omega. Suddenly he went still. An odd scent filled the air. They glanced at each other before looking down; seeing a wet spot start to forming on the Omega’s trousers.

Suddenly something clicked in Mr Dawn’s head. He quickly started ushering the students back to their seats. They were looking oddly at him. Wasn't he just on their side? 

“We don't want to scare him by crowding him when he wakes up,” Mr Dawn explained with a hushed voice. Understanding lit up their faces as they scurried back to their seats.

Xander could see Kai slowly waking up. He tried to discreetly glance at Kai. He wasn't exactly sure yet of how to approach the subject, but they'd improvise along the way. It was clear that Kai had no idea that he was an Omega, and that someone was trying to hide his status.

*****


	3. Chapter 3

DISCOVERY   
CHAPTER 3

 

As Kai started waking up, he was confused by the silence. The bus was constantly filled with some noise, albeit softly. ‘Had they stopped somewhere and left me alone? Or were they perhaps also sleeping? ‘

With his thoughts, he started shifting into a more upright position. As he shifted, he felt the uncomfortable chafing between his legs.

‘No…’

Kai’s face paled as a mantra of ‘no’s’ started flashing through his mind.

Looking down, his fear was was confirmed: He had wet himself.

Kai went rigid as he tried to glance to his left to see if Xander had noticed anything. If not, he could perhaps still get away with it somehow. But no, to Kai’s unfortunate luck, he could see Xander sitting tense, looking at Kai out of the corner of his eye.

‘Oh no,’ Kai went utterly still, closing his eyes. ’He’s probably so pissed off, ‘Kai thought with fear, ‘I’m going to be punished so badly. ‘

He wanted to let out a whimper, but as he knew it was against the rules, he held it in. Bracing himself for the beating sure to come, he waited with baited breath.

But nothing came.

He opened his eyes in confusion. At Xander’s concerned face in front of him, he yelped and flinched back against his better knowledge. Realising what he’d done, Kai once again tensed his body in preparation of the pain.

 

Instead, Xander’s soft voice found his ears, “Hey, it’s okay, Kai, I’m not going to hurt you. No one here is.” Cautiously, Kai peeked at Xander. “But, “ Xander continued and Kai tensed, “We also don't want you to get hurt, and if you keep your wet pants on, you might get a rash, and that could hurt lots. So would you mind us helping you change?” He finished softly.

Kai only stared at him with a confused expression. Truthfully, he was still trying to get over the fact that he hadn't been punished yet. Maybe they were planning something worse and was just trying luring him into a false sense of safety? His father did do that a lot. He gave a shrug to Xander. ‘Better just get it over with then, right?’ Suddenly he was picked up by Xander. He wanted to protest, but who was he to object?

Without him noticing the other guys on the bus had laid a few mattresses (of the seats) over the floor and retrieved diapers and baby wipes (which were always stocked up in the case of coming across an Omega needing it). Seeing that Kai hadn't protested against Xander, the rest of the group assumed that Kai was fine with him, and thus let him change Kai.

 

Kai felt himself being laid down on the firm mattresses with a sheet over them. He was stiff as a stick when he felt his pants being taken off. He tried to relax his body. His father didn't like it when he was tense. He finally broke however when he felt the coldness of the wipe on his bum.

“I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! “ He sobbed out, covering his bum with his hands. “No more hurts! Please! “ He took in a deep breath, trying to stop his sobs. He suddenly got a franticly excited face, “ I can be a good boy. Please! “ as he said this, he scrambled forward, bringing his head to Xander’s crotch, trying to get his pants undone.

The entirety of the bus was shocked into silence. As Kai started fumbling with his pants, Xander got shook out of his stupor. Gently grabbing Kai’s arms, he pulled him off of his crotch and into an embrace.

“Hey, Sweetheart, you need to calm down, none of us want to do anything like that to you, “ Xander cooed softly into Kai’s ear. “I'm sorry, we should have explained this more.”

Pulling back a bit, he looked Kai in the eyes, “Have you ever heard of Omegas?”

“Omegas?” Kai had a confused expression on his face. He had heard of Omegas, a lot actually, it was after all all Alphas and Betas privilege to care for Omegas. He just didn't know what that had to do with anything. We're they finally going to inform him that he'll never be able to take care of the? He was trying his best to improve! That is after all why he's going to this camp. Timidly he nodded his head in confirmation.

“Well, Kai…,” 

‘Here it comes.’ 

“You're an Omega.” 

‘Wait what?’

 

»»»»» «««««


	4. Chapter 4

DISCOVERY  
CHAPTER 4

 

“But that’s impossible; I'm not an Omega,” Kai denied. He wanted to push himself away, but was scared of the possible consequences.

“We'll explain everything, Kai,” Mr Dawn said. “It appears that someone has been hiding your Omega-status. We know that it's going to be difficult to adapt, but will you allow us to try our best to help you?”

Kai looked at all the faces surrounding him . How were they going to help him? What does it even matter what he wants? Sighing in defeat, he relaxed against Xander.

Carefully, Xander manoeuvred Kai back onto the mattresses. Taking the wipes from Mr Dawn, he started cleaning Kai, removing his dirtied shirt too in the process. Kai merely gave a small flinch at that before relaxing again. Taking the nappy handed to him by Ace, his best friend, Xander quickly put it on Kai.

Kai looked at him confused. “I guess there's a lot of explaining to do, eh?” Xander said with a small sad smile. Spotting the goosebumps on his skin and his shivering, Xander wanted to get Kai warm quickly. “Do you have a change of clothes in your bag?” 

With a small nod from Kai, Ace retrieved the Omega’s backpack. Looking in, he saw minimal supplies...and no trace of any food. He also hadn't seen Kai eat something on the bus. Even if he did eat before getting on the bus, that still wasn't enough for the long trip. He also didn't spot any money with which Kai could buy something. Lifting his brows at the tattered clothes inside, and deeming none of it actually warm, he hurriedly went to his bag; pulling out one of his fleece hoodies.

Xander lifted an eyebrow, but with a small shake of the head from Ace, that clearly meant ‘later’, he dropped it. 

He pulled the hoodie over Kai’s head, before taking each arm and gently pulling the sleeve over each.

 

Kai was surprised at the soft, warm feeling that enveloped him. He curiously lifted his hands, which were drowning in the long sleeves, to cautiously inspect the hoodie engulfing him.

The onlookers all stood with a small, sad smile. With big eyes, the Omega looked up to them.

“Let's get to explaining, shall we?” Mr Dawn said in a forced chipper tone. Looking at Mr Dawn, Kai gave a little nod.

Xander stood up with Kai on his hip. Mr Dawn gave a look to the others that sent the message of ‘Give us privacy’. A bit reluctantly, all returned to their seats to let Xander and Mr Dawn explain everything to Kai. It did seem like the little Omega trusted them most.

“So, Kai,” Mr Dawn began when Xander sat down; Kai on his lap, “You know that Alphas and Betas love and care for Omegas, right?” Kai flinched at that.

Mr Dawn crouched down to be at eye-level with Kai. “Who hurt you, Kai?” Mr Dawn questioned softly. At Kai’s puzzled face, he elaborated, “When we were changing you, you pleaded for no more hurts. Who hurt you Kai?” 

Kai looked down, rubbing his left arm nervously; he gave a small shrug.

“We won't tell anyone, Kai, we just want to help you. If you tell us who hurt you, you’re never going to have to see them again.” 

“Never?” Kai whispered with a twinge of hope in his voice. 

“Never. And then they'll never be able to hurt you again.”

Looking down, a softly murmured, “My father,” came from Kai.

Rage filled the Alphas. 

“Did he hurt you a lot down there?” Xander asked softly, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. He tensed up at Kai’s small nod.

Mr Dawn then continued, “Anybody else?” Briefly, Kai’s eyes flicked to the front of the bus. The Alphas followed the path and tensed up at the male in their sights. ‘Please don't let it be true,’ flashed the brief thought through the Alphas’ minds.

Kai leaned forward; Mr Dawn got the message and moved closer so that Kai could whisper in his ear, “Coach Roberts.” Their fears had been confirmed. 

Kai’s mind flashed back to all the horrid times with Coach Roberts; after school, or in the locker room; during lunch...Unconsciously he leaned closer to Xander, taking his hand for comfort.

“We'll take care of them as soon as possible, so that you'd never have to see them again,” Mr Dawn vowed. “But how about we try and explain everything to you, hmm?” 

“You're an Omega,” Xander continued, “And your father has been covering your scent so that we wouldn't know. As you probably know, Omegas are treasured and treated with much care. Omegas usually tend to fall into a younger headspace, which is recommended, but due to your circumstances, you couldn't do it. They also tend to have weaker bladders, and to need more sleep. Hence why Omegas are treated as they are. You haven't been treated like you should have been, at all. That's why we want to ask you, while we're on this camp, will you allow us to treat you as you should have been?”

 

Kai mulled it over in his head; they sounded so sincere, and it sounded so nice. ‘But what if it's a trap?’ Then nothing would have changed. With a tired sigh, he whispered a small, “Okay.”

 

>>>>><<<<<


End file.
